


Just shut up already - Zoro x Perona

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Just shut up already - Zoro x Perona

The pink haired vixen would nag at the green haired swordsman for one reason or another, if she wasn’t getting her way then she would go on and on, nagging practically into his ear, chewing him out for not letting her get her way. “Will you just shut up, you’re giving me a headache,” Zoro scoffed, trying to relax, back pressed against the wall and sitting cross legged on the floor. “Who do you think you are you lazy bum?! This isn’t your castle! You can’t tell me what to do! This is Mihawk’s castle! If lord Moria were here he’d-“ she would go on and on like this for hours, doing nothing but complain. A tick mark appeared on the swordsman’s head after hour three, he has had enough, he swept her legs, causing her to fall on all fours. “What was that for?!” She huffed, glaring at the swordsman. He placed his hand on her head and held her by her pigtails, “you know, I think it’s time I shut your mouth for you and put it to good use.” He unzipped his pants and let his member spring out, slapping her cheek, her face was red and bore the look of horror.

“W-w-w-what the hell are you doing?!” She stammered, unable to move her head away since the green haired swordsman holding her hair tightly. As she opened her mouth to protest, he forced her head down and deep down her throat, “just shut up for five seconds. Well, you may be there for longer than that.” He smirked and rests his head back against the wall, moving her head for her, tugging and pulling at her long pink locks. She glared at him, but in an unintential lewd manor, smearing her lipstick on his shaft as she was forced to move. “That’s a good look for you, I wonder what else kinda expressions you can make,” he rumbles groaning, forcing her head to move faster. Her face became redder somewhat accepting of this, she silently enjoyed the taste of him, his musk was strong yet alluring. He let out a hitched breath, forcing her to take him deeper, “shit, I’m about to cum.” She wined in protest but before she knew it, he bursts into her throat, “d-drink it all, maybe this’ll keep you quiet.” She glares at him but obediently drank up his juices, once he felt she was finished, he released her, “now run along, or I’ll make you do something other than complain,” he rumbles. She squeaked and quickly scurried off on all fours to the nearest bathroom, but not before sending a negative ghost his way.


End file.
